onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar's Creature Book
|usedby = Jafar *Red Queen |usedfor = *Looking up information on Mome Raths, sarlaccs and Bandersnatches |onlyappearance = Forget Me Not}} Jafar's Creature Book is a book featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It appears in the third episode of the spin-off. History }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *One of the pagesFile:W103BookOfMagic.png contains an upside-down version of the seal of Sitri, an illustration from the Lesser Key of Solomon, a spell book on demonology published in the 17th century. Sitri is a demon described in the book as a Great Prince of Hell, who reigns over sixty legions of demons. **Underneath the seal, there is a Latin excerpt from Ars grammatica by Aelius Donatus, a fourth century Roman grammarian and teacher of rhetoric. It says: "Vt docte; conparativi, ut doctius; superlativi, ut doctissime. Magis doctius et tam doctissime non dicimus, quia magis et tam positivo gradui tantum iungitur, licet veteres dixerint tam magis et quam magis. Figurae adverbiorum quot sunt?" **The opposite page contains a Transmutation Circle, which is believed to help an alchemist focus their energy to change one item into another, such as lead into gold. *Another page shows the Tree of Life from Kabbalah (note that the page is upside-down).File:W103KeepGoingFlipped.png File:W103KeepGoing.png This symbol represents, as a series of divine emanations, God's creation, the nature of revealed divinity, the human soul, and the spiritual path of ascent by man. **The headline says, "Artemisia absinthium" – the name of a plant species, also known as wormwood. This plant is said to have a number of magical properties, and according to magic lore, it can be used for spell casting, to induce visions, aid in astral projection and divination, and much more. **The characters on the Tree of Life are symbols for alchemical processes, including Abstraction, Putrefication, Digestion 1, Purification 1, Pulverise 1, Purification 2, Reverberation 2 and Coagulation 1. A coupe of alchemical symbols (Fixation and Ebullitio Boiling) can be spotted next to the Tree. *Two pages (the one opposite the picture of the Mome Rath,File:W103AliceIsABraveGirl.png and the one where the Tree of Life'' (upside-down)'' is pictured) contain symbols for alchemical processes. **Tree of Life: Abstraction, Putrefication, Digestion 1, Purification 1, Pulverise 1, Purification 2, Pulverise 2, Reverberation 2, Coagulation 1 and Reverberation 1. **Mome rath: Purification 1, Digestion 1, Reverberation 2, Purification 2, Pulverise 1, Coagulation 1, Fire of Reverberation, Pulverise 2 and Reverberation 1. *Several pagesFile:W103MyLargeEaredFriend.png contain characters from the reconstruction of the mysterious Emerald Tablet,Photograph of the reconstructed tablet which is one of the pillars of Western alchemy. It has been translated by many people over the centuries, and is said to be inscribed with the secrets of the universe. One interpretation suggests that the text describes seven stages of alchemical transformation—calcination, dissolution, separation, conjunction, fermentation, distillation and coagulation. *In a book passage, part of the Latin poem "Estuans Intrinsecus" (also known as the "Confession") by the 12th century Latin poet Archipoeta, is transcribed. The poem is number 191 in Carmina Burana ("Songs from Beuern"), a medieval manuscript of poems and dramatic texts. In this satirical poem, the author confesses his love for drinking, gambling and women. The book contains stanza 5 and 6, and an excerpt from stanza 4. The original text reads thus (note that the show's rendering contains a few alternate spellings, and some of the words are repeated): *The Mome Rath illustration is an altered version of "Icon Monstrosae cuiusdam Chimaerae", an illustration by the sixteenth century Italian naturalist Ulisse Aldrovandi, from his book History of Monsters (Monstrorum historia cum Paralipomenis historiae omnium animalium), published posthumously in 1642. The original illustration shows a two-headed creature that is half lion, half goat. In the show's version, the creature's heads have been replaced, turning the creature into a three-headed monster that is half boar. *The sarlacc illustration (seen upside-down) is not actually a sarlacc at all. It is an illustration of a walrus, by the sixteenth century Swedish writer Olaus Magnus, from his 1555 work Historia de Gentibus Septentrionalibus, also known as "A Description of the Northern Peoples". Note that some of the background elements of the illustration have been altered for the show. |-|Cultural References= Disney *One of the creatures the Red Queen names from Jafar's book is the sarlacc, a beast capable of digesting its victim over a millennium. This is a reference to the creature of the same name from the movie Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Appearances References }} Category:Fictional Books Category:Items